Today, installing a network printer is a time consuming and difficult task. Those individuals installing the network printer are generally required to perform a plurality of steps to obtain a static Internet Protocol (IP) address, create a queue, manually configure the queue, manually set a device configuration for the queue, print a test page, and send mail to users with instructions on how to connect with the newly installed network printer.
The available processes for network printer installation are cumbersome to both small and large organizations. Within large organizations, the process of network printer installation is costly for administrators, especially when manual device configuration is required for hundreds of devices with different feature sets. Small organizations typically will not have a dedicated administrator or the expertise to perform the installation.
As a specific example, with currently available installation techniques, after installing a device with duplexing capability, the user or administrator must manually go to the user interface (UI), and set the duplex unit to “installed” in order to perform two-sided printing. Furthermore, subsequent to installation, when the administrator or users add or remove installable options such as the envelope tray or memory, they must manually go to the UI to show the changes.
Accordingly an improved technique is needed for network printer installation. In particular, a technique that eliminates manual configuration is desired. Automatic configuration could save the extensive effort involved in obtaining the correct feature set after installing a large number of network devices. Thus, users would have access to features available on the network devices automatically without any user or administrator intervention.